Leo's best prank in the world: THE WEDDING
by jason5-evah
Summary: Want to know Leo's best prank ever? Then read this one shot!


**Hello. If you are reading this we hope you have a GOOD TIME. This was something we wrote. It is very crazy. NO FLAMING. Read this if you dare. We didn't really proof read this all at once so if you see errors we already know about it. And we are sorry.**

**BTW.. in order to get this story you have to know they are teenagers still. **

**We don't own squat. **

**ENJOY! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

THE WEDDING.

"Jason! JASON! GET UP BRO! ITS YOUR WEDDING DAY!" Leo shouted, tossing aside the curtains of the Zeus cabin.

"WHAAAA-?" Jason half mumbled half drooled onto his pillow.

"I SAID 'GET UPPPP'!" Leo yelled into Jason's ear. Jason was still being lazy not listening to anything Leo said. Leo stole Jason's pillow and started to hit him with it. Jason glared at him.

"Its your wedding day. AWAKEE!" Leo said, as he started to drag him from his bed. "AWAKE I SAY!"

"No, dude WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jason shouted as he was pulled from his bed. He fell on the floor. Ow.

"Dude. Get a shirt on." Leo muttered.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME TIIMMEEE!" Jason huffed. He flopped back on the bed and under the covers. EMBARESSED.

Leo was beginning to get annoyed. "Come on, Sparky! GET UP BEFORE I BURN DOWN YOUR CABIN."

"You would never do that."

"Oh yeah?" Leo grinned.

"Okay, _fine._ I'll get dressed." Jason said, standing back up.

"WAIT! You might want to put this on." Leo said, winking. He tossed a bundle of clothes at Jason. Jason caught it and looked down at the clothes.

"Seriously? What is-"

"JUST PUT THEM ON." Leo yelled. "Or else…" Leo started a spark of fire in his hands.

"OKAY OKAY!"

* * *

Back in Pipers cabin. Piper was having a weird dream about Jason but unfortunately it got interrupted when Drew woke her up.

"Wake up." She said poking her.

"What?" Piper complained. "I'm tired."

"Wake up." Drew said annoyed.

"But I don't want to," Piper said.

"YOU WILL WAKE UP NOW OR I WILL GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER. IN YOUR SLEEP." Drew held up a stick of bright red lipstick defensively. "I will use this."

Piper's eyes widened. "IM UP!"

"Here, put this on." Drew threw a white dress at her.

"A white dress…?"

"Yeah."

"But, isn't that for like…."

"JUST PUT IT ON."

"It looks like a Prom dress. This is just camp."

"NOT TODAY IT ISNT SO JUST PUT IT ON ALREADY!" Drew screeched, throwing the lipstick at Piper. Piper cringed and ran for the bathroom.

* * *

Leo ran towards Annabeth and Percy. "Look what I have in my hands!" He held out a white envelope to them, embroidered with fancy swirls and stuff.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"AN INVITATION YOU KNOBS!" Leo shouted.

"… That wasn't necessary." Annabeth replied.

"DON'T OPEN IT UNTIL FOUR. OKAY?"

"But I want to open it now that I have it-" Percy started ranting.

Leo slapped his arm. "NO! DO NOT OPEN IT UNTIL LATER." He said sternly. After a moment of awkward silence and standing around, Leo glanced at his wrist. "Ah, look at the time. Got to go!" Leo dashed off.

"Wait why did he glance at his wrist? He wasn't even wearing a watch…" A confused Percy noted.

Annabeth facepalmed. "C'mon, Percy. Let's go to the beach and…"

"OMGOSH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT WE WERE JUST INVITED TO A WEDDING!" Percy shouted, throwing the invitation in the air.

"Percy, I thought Leo told you NOT to open it!" Annabeth scolded. After a moment, she said, "Wait. WE WERE INVITED TO A WEDDING?" She grabbed the invitation up from the ground.

Leo is hot. It said inside the envelope.  
Come to the open summer pavilion (NOT THE STORE) coliseum at six.

"YOURE RIGHT! Wait, Jason and Piper are getting _married_? They aren't even old enough!" Annabeth said.

"I need to get a suit!" Percy said, grabbing Annabeth's arm and running.

* * *

"Why am I wearing a suit?" Jason asked suspiciously. Leo had just entered the cabin again.

"Because…" Leo said.

"You said something about a dance earlier, right? That's what it is, isn't it? A dance?" Jason continued to say. He wore a black suit, complete with black dress pants and shoes. His tie was a bright, electric blue.

"Yeahh…" Leo lied. Jason didn't notice his voice go up an octave. "That's exactly what it is!"

"Cool," Jason replied, looking at himself in a mirror. He flipped his blonde hair. Jason didn't notice Leo smile evilly in the background.

* * *

Piper emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was a mess, but at least she had the stupid thing on.

"There," Piper sighed. "Happy?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "If only it were me…" She muttered.

"What?" Piper asked, not hearing.

"Oh, nothing," Drew gave a sympathetic smile, but it came out more of a grimace. "Now to fix… _that _situation."

"What situation?"

She pointed to her messed up hair. "That situation."

"No! NO NO NO NO!"

Drew looked at the lipstick. "Man.. I really like this red color. But I want to make sure it's the right red."

"OK. Fine I get it."

Drew smiled. "I'm so glad you agree."

Piper groaned.

* * *

Leo left Jason in his cabin. He told him if he left he would burn his cabin down in less than three seconds. Leo went to the open summer pavilion (NOT THE STORE) coliseum holding a basket of flowers. There he ran into Frank and Hazel.

Leo said to the two, "HEY GUYS! Would you like to do me HUGE favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Hazel.

"Well.. See this pavilion?" They nodded. "Well, I need it to be decorated. In like.. an hour."

"Um.. I guess we can." said Frank.

"GREAT!" Leo smiled. He handed the basket of flowers to Frank. "Use these to decorate. If you need more go to the Hephaestus cabin and say to whoever opens it 'the frog is in the bathroom'. They will give you anything you need." Leo winked.

"Um.. Okay?"

"THANKS!" Leo ran off.

* * *

Percy knocked on Jason's door. "JASON! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I can't. Leo will burn down my cabin."

"Then Listen! IT'S A TRICK! DON'T LISTEN TO-"

Percy saw Leo. Leo ran over and pushed him down. He whispered harshly, "IF YOU DARE RUIN THE GREATEST PARNK I HAVE EVER PULLED I WILL BURN YOU." He held up his hand. It had fire coming out of it. Percy was scared.

"Leo?" Jason called. "Can I skip this dance or whatever? I want to have my life back."

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO THE DANCE!" Leo yelled.

"Fine. Where did Percy go?"

"He.. went away. To his cabin. Because he was tired."

Percy said. "PUT THE BAT DOW-" Leo loved his magic tool belt.

"Um. Ok. CAN I GO NOW-" asked Jason.

"NO!" Leo looked down at the unconscious Percy. What to do I do now? He thought. "I'll be back later. I have to put a dolphin back into the sea."

"That makes no sense."

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE."

* * *

"Wow," said Drew. "You actually look decent for once."

"Thanks." Piper grumbled. "Why am I your personal Barbie doll today?"

"Well, I thought I'd do something nice for you and help you prepare for a dance since you probably have never been to one."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Well, you are because I'm actually telling the truth."

"Right. Can I take this stuff off? I don't like feeling princess-y."

"Only if you want me to do your make-up."

"COME ON."

"Don't you want to impress a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy?"

Piper thought for a moment. "No."

"YES YOU DO SO DON'T LIE!"

Piper sighed in defeat. "OKAY. Fine. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am! I'm PERFECT." She did a model hair flip.

* * *

Annabeth was looking for Percy and came across the open summer pavilion (NOT THE STORE) coliseum. Hazel and Frank stood in there admiring the work. She walked up to them.

Frank said, "Hi, Annabeth!"

"Hi.. "Annabeth was looking at all the flowers. Leo was going all out for this.

"Don't you love it?" Hazel asked. "We decorated it!"

"It looks amazing." Annabeth wondered if they knew what they did all this for. "So, why did you guys do this?"

"To help out Leo. He wanted it to be decorated."

"Really."

Leo suddenly walked up to them. "Hello, Annabeth."

"Um. Hi."

"Sorry guys. But I have to talk to Annabeth. ALONE." said Leo. The other two nodded and walked away to double check decorations.

Leo turned to Annabeth. "I know you know."

"Know what?"

"You know my plot. Percy tried to ruin it. You are not going to ruin the best prank of my life."

"This is stupid, Leo. You can't possibly get them married."

"YES I CAN."

"No you can't. Who is going to be minister anyway?"

"Octavian!"

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered.

Leo grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. "What THE HECK, LEO. LET GO."

"NO! I CAN'T TRUST YOU! I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE!" He made a dramatic paused. "But myself."

They got to Percy's Cabin. He pushed her in there and locked the door. He heard Annabeth yell, "YOU KNOCKED MY BOYFRIEND OUT! LEO, IF YOU HEAR THIS YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD! YOU HEAR THAT! DEAD!"

Leo yelled. "GIVE HIM THE KISS OF LIFE THEN." He walked away satisfied that he got rid of the threats.

* * *

Frank and Hazel heard Leo and Annabeth's conversation and immediately started to worry.

"That's why Leo wanted us to help! To set us up for our wedding!" Hazel asked.

"I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! WHY CAN'T IT BE JASON AND PIPER?" Frank said freaking out. "I mean it's not that I don't like you! I do but we're too young! Not that I would never want to get married to you but-"

"It's okay, Frank! You can breathe now!"

Frank proceeded to take deep breaths.

"Maybe we should lay low for a while and hide from Leo. After all, it was his plan. We'll prank the prankster."

"That is a good idea." Frank smiled.

* * *

The wedding was only about ten minutes away and Leo was making sure everything was perfect. After all, this would be the best prank ever. He bet even Hermes would be proud. He asked Hephaestus to video tape everything so Leo could put it on Youtube. Leo looked over and saw Aphrodite already sitting in a seat. Did he invite her? Oh well. He didn't care. He had to handcuff Reyna to a chair. That was his main goal right now.

"Hey Reyna," Leo said smoothly. He took a seat. "Sit next to me. I have to tell you something extremely important."

"You do? What is it?" Reyna said worriedly, taking a seat. "What did Jason do now? WAIT! Was it Octavian?"

"No! It was…" He took a dramatic pause. "NO ONE!" He shouted as he handcuffed her to the chair.

"LEO WHAT ARE YOU-"

"SHHH ILL EXPLAIN LATER JUST TRUST ME, OKAY?" He smiled. "Oh. And I almost forgot. DUCTAPE!"

"No, Leo, don't you DARE…"

Leo ductaped her mouth.

"I'll take the ductape off after the BEST PRANK OF ALL TIME!" Leo fistpumped the air. He laughed maniacly and ran off.

Little did he know that Frank and Hazel were watching the whole thing.

Hazel asked Frank, "Why would he ductape Reyna when he's pranking us?"

"Maybe she wants to destroy us..?"

They looked at each other and said, "Naww."

* * *

"ANDD… There." Drew said smiling. Piper glared at her.

"You said no Make-up!" Piper yelled.

"And you believed me?" she laughed.

"I HATE YOU. SO MUCH."

"Oh will you chill out? I hate to say it but you look beautiful. Well, thanks to me. You could never do this on your own."

"You're still insulting me when you are complimenting me."

She laughed. "I know right? I always win!"

"I really hate you."

Drew did another model hair flip which Piper thought as unnecessary.

"TIME TO GO!" Drew said.

"Go where?" Piper asked.

"TO THE PAVILION! Also known as your future."

"AH, okay then." Piper started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, to the pavilion…?"

"NOT WITHOUT THIS!" Drew squealed. Piper turned around. She was holding a blindfold in her hands.

"You're really not going to blindfold me… are you?"

Drew giggled. "THIS JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER!"

"Remember when I said I hated you? The feeling still has not changed."

* * *

Percy awoke to see Annabeth standing over him, a puzzled look on her face.

"AHHH!" He screamed.

"AHHH!" She screamed in return.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Leo said something about the kiss of-" She stopped short. "NOTHING PERCY. NOTHING AT ALL." She turned towards the door to hide the red on her cheeks. She banged on the door. "WE'RE LOCKED IN."

"But it's my cabin… How could I be locked in my own cabin. AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES! I'M GOING TO LOSE DESSERT FOR A WEEK!"

"Will you chill out? You are not going to lose any dessert. Also, Leo locked both of us in here."

"So does that mean we're going to miss the wedding? Because I never got a…" A smile crept on his face. "Wait one moment." Percy ran to his closet.

Minutes later, he emerged in a suit with a green tie on. There were fish on it too.

He held up his hands in a gun pose. "IM READY TO GO." He walked up to Annabeth. "The name's Jackson. Percy Jackson." He winked.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered.

"Now to stop that wedding," Percy said. He kicked down the door. "C'mon!" He said as he ran through the door.

"Wow I can't believe that actually worked," Annabeth smirked, following him through.

* * *

Leo, in his suit with a bright orange tie, walked up to Octavian who was grinning evilly. Leo said, "Okay so all you are going to do is make those to say something along the lines of yes or I do. Got it?"

"Do I get to kill the panda pillow pet?"

"FINE. You can. The rings will be on it. Make sure they wear the rings!"

Octavian pulled at his knife and said to it, "It looks like our plan is in action."

Leo looked at him funny. "Um. Don't kill anyone. Especially Jason. He kind of needs to be alive for this."

Octavian looked actually sad for once.

Leo ignored him and said into his walky-talky to Drew, "Bring the chickadee out into the field."

She yelled back, "Don't tell me what to do, loser."

Leo turned the walky-talky off and yelled to everyone, "WE WILL BE STARTING SHORTLY. BE PAITENT. IF YOU CAN'T BE PATIENT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO BEAT UP OCTAVIAN."

Leo ran to go get Jason.

* * *

"JASON! It's time." Leo said, bursting in through the door to his cabin.

"That took long enough. All I had to do to cure my boredom was to write cheesy poetry about my love for Piper." He said sarcastically.

Leo smirked. "Yeah. Right." Leo pulled out a blindfold from his pocket. "Oh, and you're gonna have to put this on."

Jason looked hesitant. "You said _nothing_ about blindfolds."

"Trust me."

"Last time I trusted you, my cabin was filled with whipped cream."

"YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT WAS THE BEST –and only- PARTY YOU'VE BEEN TO." Leo said.

"Yeah. Right." Jason said, deadpan.

Leo rushed over and tied the blindfold over Jason's eyes.

"LEO, NO! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS."

"Do you want your cabin burned down?"

Jason said nothing.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Grover was playing the wedding march on his reed pipes, but you couldn't tell it what it was exactly because he kept messing up. Leo thought he heard a Hillary Duff song mixed in with the music at one point.

Leo pushed Jason through the coliseum doors and out onto the flat, open stage in front of an array of benches and seats that rose higher with each row, stadium style.

"Where are we?" Jason asked skeptically.

"The dance."

"This is weird music for a dance. Can I take off my blindfold now?"

"NO! Well, soon. BUT NOT YET." They took a few more steps, then stopped. He felt Leo grab his arm and the clinking of metal, then a cold feeling wrapped around his wrist.

"What is that on my arm?" Jason asked.

Leo saw Drew and Piper approaching. "You'll find out soon enough. NOW SHUT UP OKAY. Talk or breathe, and you die."

Jason decided now was not the time to talk back. He stayed silent.

Piper on the other hand was flipping out on the inside. She hated dances. She hated Drew. She hated blindfolds. "I told you I don't want to be here."

"Will you shut up?" Drew handcuffed Piper to the podium.

"What did you just do?"

"Nothing. Now be quiet or I'll make you look like a clown."

Piper didn't want to risk that.

Octavian walked up behind the podium, which Piper and Jason were now handcuffed to.

"Octavian, do your thing." Leo said standing next to Jason as if he was the best man. He threw a thumbs up towards the audience, which now contained most of the campers at Camp Halfblood. Frank and Hazel sat up near the top, looking relieved, yet nervous at the same time. Reyna sat ductaped and handcuffed to a chair a few rows back. It looked like she was trying to say something, probably to Jason, but the ductape prevented her. Leo snickered.

"We are gathered here today, to bring together Jason Grace and Piper McLean in holy matrimone or WHATEVER I DON'T CARE." Octavian called. He took off the blindfolds.

With wide eyes, Piper and Jason looked at each other, then took in the situation.

"You?" Both of them gasped at the same time.

Jason looked at Piper. "You're a knockout!"

In the audience, Hazel facepalmed.

"Thanks," Piper grumbled, a blush creeping up. "Nice tie."

"Thanks," He replied. They stood there awkwardly in the most awkward silence achieved on earth.

"MOVING ON…" Octavian sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "CAN SOMEONE PLEEEASEE BRING ME THE PANDA PILLOW PET- I MEAN THE RINGS?"

Leo glared at him and said into his walky-talky, "Bring the rings."

All of all sudden a random camper brought the rings on the Panda pillow pet. He gave them to Octavian and left. Octavian handed the rings to Jason so he could hold the Panda Pillow Pet.

He said to them, "Um. So go ahead and put on the rings."

"You can't be serious." Jason said. He had to keep looking away from Piper. He couldn't make eye contact. She was just so pretty and didn't want to say anything more stupid.

Leo said, "JUST PUT ON THE RINGS."

Piper glared. "But I-"

"I don't care." He said cutting her off. "Put them on. It's not they are going to stay on your finger forever."

Jason and Piper sighed in defeat. Jason handed Piper her ring. They put the rings on reluctantly.

Octavian raised a knife in one hand and the pillow pet in the other over his head. He said in a loud voice, "I will read this pillow pets stuffing and see if they're truly meant to be and stuff." He killed the pet. "Um. They are, like, meant to be and stuff." He threw the bears stuffing at Jason and Piper.

Leo made a gesture with his hand to Octavian.

He cleared his voice. "You may now kiss the bride or whatever."

Jason shot daggers at Leo. "NO."

Piper gave an equally evil look at Drew. "NUH-UH. NO WAY."

Leo and Drew came up behind them. "TOO BAD!" They both shouted in unison. They pushed Jason and Piper closer together.

"Okay, then. Can we have some privacy, please?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine." He and Drew stepped back.

Jason quickly leaned in and kissed Piper on the cheek. He turned back around towards Leo. "There, happy?" He said.

"THAT WASN'T A REAL KISS!"

"You never said it couldn't be on the cheek. DEAL WITH IT." Both Jason and Piper smirked.

"Okay, can we leave now?" Piper asked, crossing her arms, which was kind of hard with her hand handcuffed to the podium.

Leo was thinking about it for a moment. He faced the audience. "OKAY. THE SHOW IS OVER! You can buy video tapes of the wedding from me at the Hephaestus cabin!" His dad gave him a thumbs up.

There was an awkward silence. Aphrodite started clapping in the background. A few other people joined in on the clapping. Piper almost fainted from embarrassment right there.

Just then Percy and Annabeth ran in. Percy yelled, "STOP THE WEDDING!"

Jason said annoyed, "You're a little late."

Piper held up her hand. There was a ring on it. Annabeth sighed. "Sorry, but we were kind of locked in a cabin."

Jason looked at Leo. "Why did you lock them in a cabin!" Leo shrugged.

Percy asked, "Well I don't know what just went on here, but do you guys have cake because I'm hungry."

"Yes! I have cake! It's over there." The whole audience cheered and ran for the cake.

Leo started laughing evilly.

Jason asked, "Why did you do this to us in the first place! You could've picked anyone else!"

"WELL… First of all, Percy and Annabeth are dating so it wouldn't be as fun. Frank would pass out on the spot if it were him and Hazel. So I picked you two."

"Leo, if I wasn't hand cuffed to this podium I would kill you." Piper said glaring.

Leo pulled out a key and handed it to Percy. "Use this once I leave my man cave."

"What?"

"WHO WANTS CAKE?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. Annabeth said, "Why not, but I'm going to hunt you down later on."

"RIGHT." Percy and Annabeth went to get cake while Leo winked at Jason and Piper. He ran away to his so called 'man cave'.

Piper yelled, "LEO! GET BACK HERE! I CAN'T BE STUCK HERE LOOKING LIKE THIS ALL NIGHT!"

"Looks like we're going to be here a while." Jason said.

"I can't believe I can't even get cake to my own fake wedding! I'm starving! Drew was torturing me all day! I didn't have time to eat!"

Jason tried to break the hand cuffs but he couldn't. "Tomorrow I am going to kill Leo."

"I am right there with you." She paused. "How did he even afford all this?"

Jason shrugged.

"Well, at least I can take this ring off now." Piper said. She tried to pull it off to throw it far away but she couldn't get it off of her finger. "It's stuck!"

"What?"

"The ring! It's like.. stuck on my finger."

Jason tried to pull his ring off. It was stuck too. "Same with mine." He paused. "Here, try pulling the ring off my finger."

Jason held out his hand. Piper got a hold around the ring on his finger and tried to pull it off. "Nope, it won't come off. Try mine."

Jason did the same with Piper's ring, but it wouldn't budge.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here until someone unlocks the handcuffs." Jason said. He was not happy about it. Well, he liked being with Piper, but Leo's prank was very… elaborate.

"Yup," Piper sighed, defeated. "At least we can sit down."

"I'm hungry. HEY, CAN I HAVE SOME CAKE?" He shouted to no one in particular.

"SURE!" Another camper replied. He threw a piece of cake and it landed on Jason's pants.

"HEY!" Jason called back, annoyed.

A few moments later, a group of campers came by.

"Nice rings," One of the campers remarked as he walked by. Everyone around the camper laughed.

Both Jason and Piper sighed. "LEOOOOOOO!"

THE END


End file.
